The present invention relates to the field of a power supply control device for selectively disabling current flow through the device.
It is desirable to have an inexpensive and convenient device that is operable to prevent unauthorized use of electrical appliances and other electrical devices. Such a power control device could be used with television sets, radios, power tools, and other electrical devices to interrupt the power to the electrical device and prevent an unauthorized user from plugging the electrical device into an electrical receptacle other than the power control device, thereby circumventing the effectiveness of the power control device. Therefore, an improved power control device is needed that is simple, convenient, inexpensive to manufacture, easy to use, and effective at preventing unauthorized use of an electrical device.
The present invention is directed to a power control device comprising a first lead and a second lead adapted to be electrically connected to an electrical source. A first contact having a first locking tip is electrically connected to the first lead. A second contact has a second locking tip. A third contact is electrically connected to the second lead. A cam is adapted to cause the third contact to move into electrical connection with the second contact and out of electrical connection with the second contact. The cam further is adapted to operate and to not operate on the first contact and the second contact. The first locking tip is adapted to engage a first aperture of an electrical device plug when the cam operates on the first contact and to disengage the first aperture when the cam does not operate on the first contact. The second locking tip is adapted to engage a second aperture of the electrical device plug when the cam operates on the second contact and to disengage the second aperture when the cam does not operate on the second contact.